


I Love The Things I Never Had

by connormckinley



Series: falsettos spur of the moment stories [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: And I don't feel likecwriting actual chapters of my other story, And I need to Write, F/F, F/M, Jason has a diary, M/M, The main reason in writing this is because Jason and Marvin's relationship doesn't get attnetion, father son bonding + tears, honestly based on I never wanted to love you, i keep almost writing dairy, it's 2:52 and I can't sleep here's what I do, jk it's a Man Diary, so enjoy thus thing I wrote at 3am bye, write some sad shit about Jason and marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connormckinley/pseuds/connormckinley
Summary: Marvin didn't understand how Jason felt about him, or how much he admired him until he found the notebook stashed away in his closet in the corner.





	I Love The Things I Never Had

Reminscing. That's what Marvin was trying to do in the short time he had in the house he had once called his own, but had been 'overthrown' (in a sense) by Mendel. Mendel was the bane of his existence, getting everything he wanted. A family, a wife, an amazing kid. The fact that it was, in fact, once Marvin's set him off the edge a few more times than it should have. 

Looking around the photos that were soon to be taken down, Marvin couldn't help bit frown. The photos all over the walls of him and Trina in their younger days, looking mildly uncomfortable at ther own wedding. 

Trina had said it herself, their hands were tied. So it wasn't exactly his fault, right?

(Wrong.)

The photos went on in the hallway leading to Jason's bedroom, as he shook his head slightly. The Polaroid photos of baby Jason, smiling as if the world was a happy place, and as if nothing were wrong. 

Things were wrong, and it hurt Marvin's heart to look. He didn't want to make a scene, he didn't want to cause a stir. He just wanted to see everything. How it was. How it should be. 

Everything, even though it had been in the almost same place as he had left it, seemed completely different in positioning today. And it seemed as if Marvin was the only one who noticed. 

He continued to walk down the narrow hallways, finding his way to Jason's door easily. It wasn't like he wouldn't know the way to get around his own house. 

As he neared Jason's door, he softly knocked and expected an answer, but was followed by silence. He took this as a clue that Jason was most likely somewhere else in the house, and not in his room. 

He turned the knob, entering Jason's mess of a room. He almost chuckled to himself, as he looked around. "Hasn't changed a bit." He murmured to himself, walking across the room, a baseball trophy on his dresser, with a baseball, possibly the game ball. 

That's when he finds it. In all of Jason's mess of a closet, Marvin manages to fish out a small college ruled notebook that looked like it had served it's course, tattered at the edges and the spiral was uneven between the two ends. Written on it was "DO NOT OPEN", but Marvin opened it anyways. 

Typical. 

It started out normal enough. 

JASON'S JOURNAL  
DO NOT READ!  
JASON'S EYES ONLY!

Then Marvin continued to read the pages, as he now sat on Jason's quite small bed. 

JOURNAL ENTRY #1  
Today sucked.   
I have been aching to break in my new baseball glove and I asked dad if he would come throw with me and help me break it in. Of course, he replied with the same reply; "Sorry, Jason. You know I would if I could."

Well, dad, I know you can, so why didn't you? Today was really boring.   
That's all. 

-Jason

Marvin grimaced at the letter. Was he really that awful? He kept reading. 

JOURNAL ENTRY #5  
We lost our fifth game today in a row. I'm really hoping dad starts showing up, because I really like it better. It sort of calms Mendel and mom down. 

Maybe he'll play chess with me. 

-Jason

JOURNAL ENTRY #7  
Mendel tried to ride bikes with me today. It was sort of fun, and Mendel was funny. He really knows how to ride a bike. I can't wait to show dad the tricks I learned this weekend!

-Jason

JOURNAL ENTRY #8  
Dad wouldn't let me bring my bike to his house, he told me there wasn't enough space, and that I was going to have to find something else to do, because it was too distracting from his 'work'. 

Why can't Whizzer ever be over at Marvin's when I am? I just want someone to play with, or maybe just to talk to. Is it too much to ask? 

-Jason

JOURNAL ENTRY #11  
I barely slept at all last night, going to bed pretty late. I think mom is going to kill me!

I get to spend Wednesday with dad!

-Jason

JOURNAL ENTRY #13  
Today was a lot of fun. Dad and I went to the movies and saw Spider-Man! He was really happy today and seemed better in tune. I'm always so happy when dad is happy. 

-Jason

Marvin swore he felt a tear roll down his cheek, but he regained composure as he took another deep breath. "Oh my god, Jason. Is this what you really think?" He shook his head with a grin. 

He continued to read the entries, one after the other, explaining how much he loved his dad, how he wanted to talk to him, or how he was doing in baseball. 

Whatever the case, Jason was going to he alright. And Trina, Mendel, Marvin, Whizzer, Charlotte, and Cordelia knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm having writers block so I'm writing little short fics, but I'll be back to writing regularly soon. 
> 
> Also, leave comments and kudos, because I think this one sucked and I need semi-validation. Love you guys!


End file.
